The Gate of Hope
by DarkLinkBlade
Summary: This is my first Oneshot. Its a NaruHina story with fluff. Please read and review so I can know how I did.


**The Gate of Hope**

Hello readers of all good NaruHina Fanfiction. It is I DarkLinkBlade and I for the first time am writing a one shot. The idea for this came to me When I was watching an animated video. The video was called Nightmare City -Catastrophe-. Please enjoy this Fanfiction.

_Italics are thought_

_Underline and Italics are higher power/ demon mind speek_

**Bold is demon or higher power speech**

_**Bold and italics together is flashback**_

_**"flashback speech"**_

"normal speech"

'Spoken thoughts'

P.s. This fic entails good Kyuubi, strong Naruto, fluff, and maybe a really poorly written (in my opinion) smack down of one Neji Hyuga. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the video Nightmare City -Catastrophe-.

**The Gate of Hope**

Neji was breathing somewhat heavily. Why won't she just quit already? Does she really care that much about that boy? Fine if she won't go down I'll just force her down... for good.

Neji pulled his hand back and charged Hinata. He would end her and no-one would be able to stop him. The thought of showing the main house just how weak they truly were brought a smile to his face, but that wasn't the only reason he was smiling. He was also smiling because today was the day he would break free from his cage.

(Flashback)

_**"Neji Hyuga you have been summoned here today by the Hyuga council to talk about your possible match with one Hinata Hyuga. Should you fight her at all in the Chunin exams and kill her you will become the heir of the Hyuga clan. Is that clear Branch member Neji Hyuga?"**_

_**"Yes honorable council, but what does Lady Hinata's father think of this?"**_

_**"What Lord Hiashi does not know will not hurt him and besides Lord Hiashi will be so overcome with grief that he will die from his sorrow, the speaker held out a vial of liquid, this will make sure of it. Now if you become the heir to the clan you must marry Hanabi Hyuga. Is this clear?"**_

_**"Yes honourable council. Will that be all?"**_

_**"Yes branch member Neji Hyuga. That will be all dismissed."**_

(Flashback end)

Hinata couldn't move. She was completely out of energy. She knew that Neji's strike was going for a vital area and that she was going to be unable to stop it. She had many regrets but the foremost regret was never telling her crush, Naruto Uzumaki, how she felt about him. I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I'm such a coward. I should have told you that... "I love you Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto Uzumaki was not the fool he pretended himself to be. He was faster, stronger, and smarter, than he acted. He also knew that Hinata had a crush on him. He pretended not to notice because he was an outcast and she was what would be the equivalent of a princess. He didnt want to cause her any problems. The rest he hid because deception was the ninjas best tool, and with this tool he could surprise his enemy and defeat him or her in the blink of an eye. However even he was surprised to hear Hinata Hyuga of all people say that she loved him. It was then that he decided to act but by the time he decided to act it was too late. Neji was within inches of Hinata. Naruto started to panic. She couldn't die. He needed to be sure she meant what she said and if she did mean it then he was going to make her his most precious person, but what to do? Time seemed to slow down until everything was at a standstill.

_"Do you wish to save that girl young Uzumaki?"_

_"I do. I need to save her. I want to save her. Please who or what ever you are help me. I beg you."_

_"I will help you young Uzumaki. For you I will allow the opening of the ninth gate. However before you open it you must promise me to only use it when your loved one is in danger. Do you promise?"_

_"I promise and I never break my promises."_

_"Alright then I the Kyuubi no Kitsune the guardian of the Gate of Hope open it for you to use as is needed to protect the one you love. Now do this signs and save the girl you love."_

Naruto performed a single hand sign and shouted,"Gate of Hope Open!" Naruto then disappeared surrounded by a white glow. Naruto then appeared on the field in the exact spot where Neji was his right fist raised in an uppercut position he then smirked and jumped into the air the strange aurora empowering him. He was going to show that Teme Neji what happened when you tried to hurt his precious people.

Meanwhile in the stands...

Guy was astonished. Did that genin just say ninth gate? But that was impossible unless that rumor was true as well. Guy looked at Kakashi. When did kakashi teach his genin about the gates.

"Kakashi when did you..."

"I didn't teach him that . He figured it out all on his own. I guess that means that my cute genin are the best ey Guy?"

"Cures you Kakashi and your hip and uncaring attitude."

Back in the air...

Naruto was landing an unprecedented amount of aerial combos on Neji A.K.A. The genius of the Hyuga clan. Neji was doing his best to try to avoid the hits but was failing. This failure was beating him but how? Naruto appeared right in front of Neji and smirked.

"This is your end Neji Hyuga!"

Naruto summoned five shadow clones that formed a circle around neji. He pushed off from the one behind him punching neji causing him to turn slightly in the air. Naruto turned in air after the punch and kicked off another clone. He did this two more times leaving only one clone left. On this clone naruto went up causing neji to raise slightly. In the air Naruto summoned another clone and had it throw him down towards Neji. This hit propelled them both to the ground and made a creator upon impact. Naruto however was not in the crater but was in front of Hinata.

"Hinata I love you too, and I won't let anyone harm you again." With these words said Naruto enveloped her lips with his in a gentle kiss and unconsciously channed the aurora from opening the gate of hope into hinata causing her wounds to heal and her chakra points to reopen. When Naruto ended the kiss hinata took one look at him and fainted. Naruto chuckled. "Thats my Hina-hime for you." with those words said he scooped her up and carried her to the infirmary to be checked just in case she wasn't all healed. That and he wanted some alone time with his hime.

**The End**

Probably not the best fluff but its there. Please read and review to tell me what you thought.


End file.
